Forbidden
by Packersfan12
Summary: Lofn the Goddess of Forbidden Love, doomed to roam the realms alone forever, forced to feel the sorrows of those with the same fate. Her mentor Loki has been taken prisoner by Odin, and has given her the task of finding him, and Heimdall just happens to be caught in the middle by Lofn's curse. He knows that freeing Loki will ensue Ragnarok, but does Lofn? Heimdall O.C.


Lofn breathed in the scent of the cool night air as she silently slipped past the palace guards. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out this late, Odin had forbidden it, but she had to see him.

She silently strode through the courtyard, ducking behind a statue so the guards manning the front gate didn't see her. Lofn watched as they continued to walk around the wall and waited until they were a good distance away before she crept to the small side door of the wall, gently pushing it open so it didn't alert the guards.

She slipped through the door and sighed, starting to the lower city. She drew the large hood of her cloak up over her head to conceal herself from the citizens of Asgard. They usually made a big to do when the royals journeyed out to the lower levels of the city.

Lofn was a Goddess, but she silently cursed her gifts. She would give just about anything to be a normal citizen, but she was cursed with an eternal life of solitude.

There were a few Asgardian citizens still in the streets, either coming home from work, or heading out to the taverns. Her soft velvet boots made her virtually silent, and with her black cloak, she was easily able to slip past them without a single glance.

The only problem she faced now was getting past the city walls. They towered over her in an ominous way, making her feel trapped, like a caged animal. A shadow cast over her even though it was nearly midnight, no doubt from the rainbow bridge that lay beyond.

There was a secret place in the wall, one Loki had shown her years ago, that only he access. She crept along the wall, searching for the spot with the cracked stone. Finally she found it, placing her hand over the cool stone. Only Loki had known how to open it, and he had passed his knowledge on to her before they had taken him.

She kept her hand placed over the stone as she bowed her head in sorrow for her friend. Only Odin could control his fate now.

Lofn summoned all her spiritual energy into her hand, a picture of Loki flashing through her mind as she whispered Opent. The stone under her hand grew warm and suddenly detached itself from the wall, swinging outward, followed by other stones around it until a hole just big enough for Loki to slip through opened.

Lofn smiled, glad that it actually worked. Sometimes the stones wouldn't work, but it was usually depending on the day and how they felt. Lofn had scoffed at the idea of stones having a mind of their own when Loki had first told her, but she soon began to believe him.

Lofn ducked through the opening, waving her hands to get the stones back in place. She watched the wall close before turning around to face the rainbow bridge. It still took her breath away, no matter how much she had seen it, it always would. It radiated with every color imaginable, setting off a glow of warmth, like it was pulsing with life.

She pulled back the hood of her cloak and walked forward, the Bifrost a gleaming gold dome in her sights. Most importantly, though, was the man who would be inside.

As she got closer, she could see a figure standing outside of the Bifrost, his arms crossed. Lofn smiled when she got in seeing distance of him, "You knew I was coming."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He asked in his all seeing voice, "What have you come here for?"

"Can I see him?" Lofn asked.

"You know I am not allowed to do that."

"Heimdall," she begged, "please, just this once."

"You've not come here only for that." He spoke.

She sighed, "But it's the only important thing."

"If I could, I would, but the Allfather has forbidden it." Heimdall said, "I suggest you go home, before he finds that you are gone."

"I won't leave until I see him." Lofn said, crossing her arms, "You'll have to call the guards to come get me."

"You do know the punishments I would receive if I was to show or tell you anything about Loki's whereabouts." Heimdall said, "And you for that matter."

"I do not care about myself," Lofn sniffed, "I would take full responsibility."

"I do not think the Allfather would see it the same as you." Heimdall said, uncrossing his arms, "Go home."

Lofn stood her ground as he approached her, clenching her jaw. He reached out to touch her, but she ducked out of his way. Her heart was racing from the near contact they had almost shared, "Don't."

Heimdall frowned, looking down at his hand. Realization flashed across his face and he looked up at her, his usual stoic face transfixed into almost surprise. She looked away, too embarrassed to face him, "I'm the Goddess of Forbidden Love, Heimdall. It's in my nature. I can't help it."

"You find this as a curse." He muttered.

"Wouldn't you?" She asked, turning around, "Doomed to love those that could never love me back? To see those live a life of sorrow knowing they can't be with their loved ones?"

Heimdall stayed silent, his eyes watching her every move. They bored into her, almost looking at every layer that was Lofn. Like he was staring into her soul.

Finally she sighed, "I should leave."

"I'll show you." He said quietly.

"You don't have to take pity on me because I love-" she cut her words short, but they both knew her next word would have been 'you'.

"Loki has asked me to find you." Heimdall said, "I told him I would never honor his request, but I've had a change of heart."

"I was wrong to come," Lofn whispered, "I could never see what Odin would do to you if he found out."

"That is my risk to take." Heimdall said.

"I don't want you to take pity on me." Lofn snapped, "It's easy to put out of my mind, but if you would have touched me…" she trailed off.

"Lofn." a voice whispered, seemingly coming from everywhere around her. She turned in every direction, looking for who had said her name, but no one was there. "Show me Lofn." it whispered again.

"Loki?" She asked quietly.

"Come." Heimdall said, turning. Lofn sighed frustratedly, reluctantly following him. She stood next to him as he took a deep breath, holding out his hand.

Lofn knew the consequences of touching him, how her senses would be clouded with thoughts only of the Gatekeeper. He would become everything to her.

She reached out and took his hand before she could second guess herself, and was suddenly standing in what looked like the ruins of an old building.

Loki laid on the ground, almost lifeless, liquid from a stone snake dripping into a bowl that was held by the ever faithful Sigyn. His hands and feet were bound to the stones by heavy chains, no doubt magically protected from damage. Loki's eyes snapped open when Heimdall and Lofn appeared, and his head slowly tipped up, "Lofn."

She pulled Heimdall over to him, kneeling next to his head, "Loki, what have they done to you?"

"You will soon see." Sigyn said sorrowfully.

Loki's green eyes flicked up to her, "You need to find me." he said weakly.

"Where are you?" she asked, "Where does Odin keep the fallen Prince?"

"Sigyn and I are bound by Odin. We cannot utter the name of this place even if we tried." Loki said, "Go to the place of the fallen oak."

"The place of the fallen oak?" Lofn asked, "What does that mean?"

"You were my student." Loki said, "I taught you many things about magic. Use what you know, it will lead you to me."

"I'll find you." She said, "You taught me well."

"Loki, it is time." Sigyn said sorrowfully.

"I can no longer speak," Loki said, "Find me. I have much to share with the realms."

Sigyn moved the bowl from under the snake, and the liquid dripped down onto Loki. It seared his skin, eating away his flesh. As it kept dripping, it bored a hole through his body, melting away his insides. Loki's cries could be heard echoing through the ruins surrounding them, and they would come to haunt Lofn's dreams for nights to come.

Sigyn hurriedly dumped the liquid into a pool, and returned to Loki's side, holding the bowl under the snake again. The liquid ceased dripping onto Loki, and Lofn watched as his skin started to heal before her eyes.

Then they were back in the Bifrost.

"What was it?" Lofn asked.

"The venom of the snake." Heimdall said, "Frozen to drip forever. Loki is a God, and therefore cannot die, but he can still feel pain."

"It was melting away his body." Lofn said disgustedly, pain for her former teacher lancing through her stomach.

"As it will forever." Heimdall said.

"Or until I find him." Lofn said, "I'm going to find him and get him out of there."

"It's treason." Heimdall said, "And you don't know what Loki will do if he gets out. It could be the end of Asgard as we know it."

"Loki was my teacher for years." Lofn said, "He would never destroy what he loves."

"Do not put it past him." Heimdall spoke softly.

Lofn sighed, anger at his ignorance clouding her judgement. She knew Loki! She knew he wouldn't hurt Thor or Odin, or destroy Asgard. He may be the trickster God, but he wasn't that evil. Right?

"Thank you, Heimdall." Lofn said, "I know the consequences."

He only looked at her with all seeing eyes, nodding his head. After having touched him, his presence was intoxicating to her. She felt the need to be around him, and that's why she knew she needed to leave.

She turned to go back to the palace, but he called out to her, "Will you be alright?"

"Fine." She said smiling.

As she traveled back across the rainbow bridge, she tried to put aside her thoughts of Heimdall. Ancient laws stated that the Gatekeeper of the realms would never fall in love, and when one became Gatekeeper, all feelings of romance disappeared from their lives. A Gatekeeper could never feel anything but friendship for anyone. Odin had also decreed that only royals could contact Heimdall, and only make brief appearances with him to prevent any feelings for him.

And that was why she was drawn to him. As the Goddess of Forbidden Love, she was drawn to those she could never be with. She lived a constant life of sorrow, sometimes picking up the grief from those of other realms who couldn't be with the one they loved.

She had learned of a play in Midgard called Romeo and Juliet. Both forbidden to be together, yet they found a way even after death. Lofn wished for nothing more.

The Gatekeeper came back to her memory, his voice clouding her ears. She closed her eyes, and he was there in her thoughts.

There was something odd though, in the way that she felt about him. Something she had never felt for anyone before. But she ignored it, like she ignored everything about the word love.

_**Yay! So in honor of Heimdall's first look for the Dark World that's being released tomorrow (his first look, not the movie), I thought I'd start a little story about Heimdall! Because I mean, who doesn't love him? This does not follow the movie at all, if you haven't noticed, and kind of follows the path to Ragnarok. **_

_**So tell me what you all think! **_


End file.
